A Day At The Winner Mansion
by Hope129
Summary: OKay well I'm uploading this again, because I put part one and part two together. So uh here it is...
1. Part One

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, never have, never will *WAHHHH*.  
Anyways on with the story!!:)  
  
  
  
At the Winner Mansion  
  
  
  
Duo and Wufei are sitting on one of the many couches watching TV.  
  
Wufei: Duo  
Duo: Yeah?  
Wufei: Injustice!  
Duo: Ok why?  
Wufei: Because  
Duo: Because why?  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!  
Duo: Ok.. *Gets up off the couch and leaves, as Wufei keeps mumbling Injustice to himself*  
  
Duo then walks into the game room where he sees Quatre and Trowa.  
  
Quatre: Goku will kick your butt! *playing with chibi Goku action figure*  
Trowa: No Vegeta will! *playing with chibi Vegeta action figure*  
Quatre: Whatever Goku is stronger, he became a super saiyan first!  
Trowa: Nooooo! Well Vegeta is the prince of all saiyans!  
Quatre: Well......  
Trowa: Ha! Vegeta will win  
  
They both start fighting each other over who is stronger.  
  
Meanwhile Duo is scared at what he just saw and decides to head for Heero's room.  
  
Duo: *walks in a sees Heero typing on his lap top* Well it looks like you and me are the  
only sane people here.  
Heero: *grunt*  
Duo: *looks to see what Heero is typing and finds, 'I LOVE RELENA' all over the page* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *takes breath*  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! RELENA!! *runs out of room, and into Wufei*  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE MAXWELL!!!  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *keeps on running right into the game room*  
  
Trowa: Vegeta is the Victor!!!! *evil laugh*  
Quatre: *crying* But how can this be Goku is the best.  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs out of mansion*  
  
Duo then stops outside by a tree and starts pulling all of his hair out.  
Duo: Must.....find.....help......people...crazy  
  
Meanwhile Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre stand by the door.  
  
Quatre: What's his problem?  
Trowa: Don't know  
Heero: *shrug*  
Wufei: *shrug*  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei walk off leaving Duo a mess by the tree.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
  
So what did ya think? My first fic please R&R!! Flames!!! Anything!!!!! 


	2. Part Two

  
  
Hello I'm Back!!!!  
Thanx to the many reviews I'm posting part TWO!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, never have, never will. *WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!*  
OKay on with the story!! Yeah!  
  
  
As we all know Duo just finished pulling all his hair out.  
  
  
Quatre and Heero where playing cards (which Quatre was losing badly at).  
Trowa was reading a book and Wufei was watching TV, again.  
The front dorr then burst open and in walked a very pissed, and very bald Duo.  
He was carrying basket with him.  
"What's in the basket Duo?" Quatre asked.  
"Your mother!" he yelled.  
"But...*sob*... my mother's...*sob* dead. WAHHHHHHH!!!!" Quatre started crying.   
"Now look what you did!" Trowa yelled.  
Duo just gave him "the finger" and ran upstairs.  
  
Two hours later Duo came back down.  
  
"What the hell happened to your hair?" Wufei asked.  
"You like it?" Duo said patting the lumps of hair on his head.  
"NO."  
"Ewww what is that crap running down your face?" Quatre yelled.  
Everyone turned their head toward Quatre.  
"WHAT?!"  
They then turned toward Duo.  
"It's glue."  
"WHat is glue doing on you forhead?" Trowa asked.  
"Why does your hair stick up (down?) like that?" Duo remarked.  
"...."  
"My point exactly. And it wasn't exactly my fault, ya'll drove me to this insanity," Duo said pointing a finger at them.  
"Whatever," Quatre said.  
"Here take the money and go buy yourself a wig you look absolutley horrendous!" Quatre said handing Duo a 100 dollar bill.  
"Ooh thanks!" Duo then skipped out the front door.  
  
~*At the wig shop*~  
  
"Hmm maybe that one, no that one, Ahh that one it's perfect!" Duo exclaimed.  
"Before we put it on you sir we need to get rid of this...this... THING!" the worker said picking at his "hair".  
"Whatever!"  
  
  
An hour and a half later Duo got back.  
"Oh look here he comes, now try to act as if it looks nice," Trowa said standing by the huge window by the door.  
"I'm hooooommmmmeeeee!" Duo yelled while swinging the door open and squashing Trowa.  
"Oops, my bad."  
The three remaining pilots mouths dropped.  
"So how do you like my hair?"  
They then all fell to the floor anime style.  
Duo had on a red afro-like, punk, rock star, wig on.  
"Hmm I guess they liked it," Duo said.  
He then peeled Trowa off the wall.  
"Come on Trowa let's go watch TV."  
He then skipped off.  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
  
So how did ya like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
Please REview. Puh-leeze!!!  
Flames are acepted!! 


End file.
